Assasin
by Assasin shado
Summary: story of a boy who's life is ruined


**Assasin**

**chapter 1 ****Escape**

"Hey sasuke!" yelling at a distance was yelling Amy. " Amy was looking at the floor gasping for air. Then was looking at Sasuke's face she closed her eyes and gave a smile. Sasuke as well was smiling he was gazing at her gorgeous face. Her bright blond hair was shimmering in the light, her eyes were as blue as sapphire. Her face was a light tan.

"Now what are you doing here?" asked Sasuke.

"What I am not aloud to see my boyfriend anymore? Keep asking questions like these and someday you're going to lose me!" Amy said with a pouting face! She turned around and put her arms together. Amy was acting as though she was ignoring Sasuke. Sasuke gave a little laugh.

"now tell what is so funny huh?" Amy turned around to see that Sasuke was gone. "What the heck where is that no good Uchiha!" Amy put her feet down and was angry.

"Ha got you" Sasuke said! He was putting his arms around Amy.

"Now I would like to see you try and run away now!" Sasuke said.

"Let me go or I will scream!" Amy said and was struggling to break free. Sasuke turned Amy's body into his face.

"Would you shut up?" Sasuke said in a soft tone. Now Amy and Sasuke was kissing each other and holding on to each other.

"Isn't that a pretty sight?" said a stranger at a close distance but Sasuke could tell the person was hiding.

"what are you guys doing here this is the dark side of the yin and yan world! Don't tell me you guys got lost!" Sasuke said looking straight up in the sky.

Amy was staring at sasuke"what are you talking about? Are you saying that…. the light gaurdians are here?" Amy asked.

"Give the girl a prize she found out!" The stranger said and was clapping yet again.

" I think it is best you guys leave or I report you to the authorities!" Sasuke was yelling and was holding on to Amy trying to protect her.

"Stop holding on to me I can protect my self Sasuke!" Amy said she was struggling to break free form his grip. Amy could feel something strange, a strange power._ Is this power coming from_ _Sasuke? Or is it from the stranger somewhere?_

Sasuke went closer towards Amy's face.

" I need you to run back towards the nearest town you can get to and yell were being invaded."

"What? What do you mean invaded? There is only one of them! We can take him and report him too!" Amy said in a confident tone.

"Well the problem with that is that there is more then one of the guys here! Were actually surrounded with paladins and holy warriors and they all seemed pretty armed with weapons!" Sasuke whispered.

"I wont leave you here!" yelled Amy. Sasuke heard rustling noises. Now he feels gathering of energy!

"GET DOWN!" Sasuke yelled bringing Amy flat on the ground with Sasuke right on top of her. "hold on tight to me!" Sasuke closed his eyes. When a black force looked like it was sucking them into the ground! The strangers could see them disappear into the darkness.

Before they had a chance to escape one of the strangers through a light orb into the dark portal and once it went inside a shimmering light brightened everything. The darkness now disappeared with the two on the ground still there.

"Wow such power you have child!" the stranger said. Sasuke was confused and looked directly at him. The strangers face was being blocked with a white hood. The stranger was wearing a white robe with golden lining..

"Hold on Amy I'll try it again!" Sasuke yelled. Before he did he noticed that Amy was gone.

"Where is Amy?" Sasuke yelled. His eyes began to darken.

"Helppppp!!!!" Amy was screaming. Her arms were being held by two paladins. Sasuke could see she was trying to use her powers, but he could also see that the paladins had a magical force on their hands that was holding Amy. Those paladins had a power of preventing people from gathering energy.

"Let go of her!" Sasuke yelled. Now everything was beginning to get darker. The paladins could easily see it was coming from Sasuke.

"now now prince of the Uchiha's ! we don't need to get into a violent battle here we just need to reach to an agreement! The stranger said. Sasuke could hear Amy struggling and screaming a couple of times.

"Don't do it Sasuke!" Amy yelled.

"We don't really need this insect bothering us" the stranger said. He pointed his fingers directly at Amy.

"NOOOOOO!!" Sasuke yelled rushing to Amy. Before he could reach her a light force was holding him back. Sasuke was beginning to yell in pain and agony of an electrical surge going through him making him weak. Sasuke fell down on the ground steam was rising from his body.

"Now if I were you I wouldn't struggle you might die from that!" The stranger said. Sasuke could see he was snickering showing a sign of amusement.

" Stop it!" Amy yelled! Tears were running down her face

"d..dont worry Amy" Sasuke said very weak. Sasuke began to start coughing out blood. Everything before his eyes were beginning to darken. The last thing he heard was the screams of Amy.

_Authors note_

Please no insults on my first story I made and yes another chapter will come sooner or later. Hoped you enjoyed and sorry if there are mistakes I made! Thank you


End file.
